Little Brother
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Deciding to visit his best friend, Sebastian didn't expect to meet the rumor younger brother Ciel been talking about who goes to private school different from theirs. What will he do when he finds Harry cute? Will Ciel be fine with the idea Full summ


**Arashi: Here is a crossover oneshot between Harry Potter and Black Butler that's requested by Vamprincess38. This is set more in Sebastian's pov watching a beginning of a relationship or decides if one needs to happen to take place before his eyes.**

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler which belongs to Yana Tobsoso. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic

**Warnings:**Au and ooc

Little Brother

Summary: Deciding to visit his best friend, Sebastian didn't expect to meet the rumor younger brother Ciel been talking about who goes to private school different from theirs. What will he do when he finds Harry cute? Will Ciel be fine with the idea of his best friend crushing on his little brother? Modern day, Au

* * *

><p>Walking up the steps of a two story house of his best friend, Ciel Phantomhive Sebastian raise a brow at the sight of a younger boy with messy raven hair and beautiful green eyes jump from the tree. He runs to the door knocking where Ciel opens it chiding him before noticing Sebastian. The blue-black hair teen nods to him before moving to one side.<p>

"Who is that?" Sebastian ask his friend finding the other a stunning angel he wish to have in his grasp.

"My little brother, Harry Potter," Ciel answers ignoring the use of a different name. Seeing he would clarify he continues, "My father married someone else after him and my mom have a bad divorce where my little brother came in my life."

"He's…something," Sebastian murmurs to himself not seeing his friend raise a brow.

"Don't get any ideas Seb," The eighteen year old said looking inside at the sixteen year old who just finish making some snacks comes over with a blush.

"Big brother want a chocolate chip cookie?" Harry ask with a shy smile not trying to look at the mysterious man besides his brother as his heart hammers in his chest. Sure he been in a couple of relationships but they look nothing as this handsome stranger.

"Sure Harry," Ciel replies lost in his thought but notice the tension bubbling between his little brother and best friend making him hum in thought. 'So they like each other eh? This will be interesting how it will play out.'

Sebastian follows the smaller teen in keeping his eyes on Harry. He never seen such a gorgeous creatcure as him before. The sound of a cough brings him out of his thoughts at the sight of Ciel riaising a brow as he blush a little.

"Sorry," He murmurs as the younger of the three heads off back into the kitchen for drinks.

"Sebastian just do something with my brother like confess you like him ever since I told you about him," Ciel murmurs under his breath causing the other's breath to hitch but jumps out of his seat with out another word.

Sebastian reaches the kitchen in record time to find Harry cutting some carrots for dinner. He turns the smaller teen around gazing at him carefully seeing those lush lips begging to be kiss. He leans down taking them in a sweet innocent kiss earning a soft gasp which he smirks into. He pulls back staring into Harry's eyes unsure if to continue more but smiles once more as Harry wraps his arms around his neck to have the kiss deepen.

"Hi," Harry murmurs pulling back from the kiss as Sebastian set him on the counter touching his hair lost in those green spheres.

"Nice way to meet isn't it," the older teens answer feeling the shivers running down Harry's body. "I won't harm you my sweet one."

"I feel safe though you don't mind I'm Ciel's little brother?" Harry question eyes wide wondering how his brother will take it when the said teen said it.

"At least it's a kiss which I could stomach but Sebastian if you hurt a single hair on his head I'll kill you." The teen growls protectively which Sebastian nods nuzzling Harry's nose.

"I promise," The teen said kissing Harry again.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Something cute and sweet at the same time. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
